Secondhand Smoking Hoax
The Secondhand Smoke Hoax was the Global Warming Hoax of the 20th Century. As a result of this witch hunt, smokers around the world are now stripped of their smoking rights. No longer do smokers enjoy the right to take break from their stressful lives with a calming cigarette or two, because smoking is banned everywhere. Origin of the Myth While it may be hard enough to accept the idea that smoking tobacco itself is harmful (the only side effect I know of is increased "coolness"), some groups such as the bacterially biased Centers for Disease Control, and the left-wing lobbiest group American Cancer Society (among others) have even gone so far to say that a person being in the same room as a smoker is unhealthy! Claimed/Exaggerated Effects *'Addictive' - Some claim that cigarettes are highly addictive, but yet you hear stories of people quitting all the time. (Dungeons & Dragons, now that's addictive.) If this was true, wouldn't anyone who has ever accidentally breathed in cigarette smoke would instantly become a chain smoker. *'Causes Cancer' - "Limp Lungers" will tell you that breathing smooth, refreshing tobacco smoke secondhandidly will cause various cancers, including in the lungs and throat. What they wont tell you is that everything has been scientifically proven to cause cancer. These include using cell phones, eating chocolate, drinking alcohol, having breasts, having testicles, brushing your teeth, preventing fires using asbestos, or taking thousands of daily x-rays of your skull. They will all cause cancer. *'Bad Odor' - Another falsehood. People who have been smoking for a while claim that they can't smell (or taste) anything, let alone cigarette smoke on others. If anything the smoke will provide a pleasant odor to those around him/her...how do you think incense sticks work? *'Causes AIDS' - As if the previous claimed effects were not crazy enough, anti-tobacco activists will tell you that secondhand smoking causes AIDS! I don't know their logic with this one. Probably AIDS is given to secondhand smokers by a gay kissing them or something. Media Hysteria Once the Liberal media caught smoke wind of this, a media blitz of unprecidented fervor was launched against both tobacco companies and individual smokers. The Second Prohibition Suddenly the harassment of smokers was now not only legal, but encouraged. Smokers everywhere were suddenly under seige just for enjoying the simple pleasure that their relaxing and empowering tobacco products brought them. Believe it or not, the notion of such a cigarette crackdown did not originate in America, but rather this freedom hating idea came from a place where you would expect such a thing...That's right, Nazi Germany!!! The Truth About Secondhand Smoking Who better to tell us about the dangers (if any) of secondhand smoke that the cigarette makers themselves? That seems the most fair thing to do, because one would think that they would have the most knowledge about their product. Let's see what they have to say about secondhand smoking... The Health Benefits Of Smoking helps maintain a slim figure for the smoker and those around him. See Also External Tubes * Hitler's Smoke-Free Germany - Once again, Hitler beat the lefties of today to their own punch. * Secondhand Smoking Now Linked To Secondhand Coolness. - A study by Philip Morris. * We Are Americans, Too! - A website detesting the treatment of smokers as second class citizens. notes It seems the only "safe" place in any given city for smokers to enjoy their smooth, relaxing, and refreshing cigarettes are behind the gymnasium at the Junior High. Smokers who smoking cigarettes help pave roads and build schools by providing tax revenue. People who have never breathed in tobacco smoke die also. http://www.cafemom.com/group/26856/forums/read_topic.php?topic_id=2458108 Heartland and Cato Institutes. *cigarette smoking is healthy when pregnant: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VpwcF3Malj8 *tobacco industry document getaway: http://tobacco.health.usyd.edu.au/site/gateway/docs/index.htm *http://tobaccodocuments.org/ *links to articles of internal tobacco industry documents about secondhand http://www.gnn.tv/articles/3936/The_Tobacco_Industry_s_Secondhand_Smoke_Cover_Up descriptions Great tasting, chic, flavorful, aromatic, character defining, satisfying, besotting, tasty, cool, energizing